Straight Outta Ponyville
by wwe123425
Summary: One day the music group N.W.A went through a portal and landed in Equestria
1. Chapter 1

Note : this may be really silly at first but it wasnt supposed to be taking seriously so enjoy

Setting: **Compton, California**

(N.W.A in there room) (if your questioning why Eazy-E is alive well….shut up)

Eazy-E: I got I stupid idea

Ice Cube: what ?

Eazy-E leans over Eazy: We should make a portal and go through and not know if we're gonna come back !

Dr Dre: You high ?

Eazy: Well are you?

Dr Dre: Screw you !

All Laugh

Eazy: So what do you guys think

Yella: How the hell are we gonna make that

Eazy: Easy, A CONTINURATY ERROR

Ice Cube : What? Eazy: just watch (stands up) I'll have it by the next champter

Ice Cube : That's genius!

 **Setting: Ponyville,** Equestria

Twilight at her house/library reading a book (of course)

Rainbow dash accidentally goes through the door while flying

Twilight: what the hay RD ?!

RD: Sorry Twilight I was flying and then I hit something then I went through your door

Twilight: its fine (puts down book) ill fix it

(uses magic to fix the door)

Twilight : hey what is this ?

(uses magic to see the book)

RD : what is it ?

Twilight : I think its some sort of prophecy

Spike : Prophecy ?

Twilight : yes it says "When a anti-hero returns at the greatest time likely 5 humanoids will come with their singing voices will defeat the anti hero and expel of the anti-hero"

RD & Spike: what ?

Twilight : yes that's what it says

(RD & Spike laughs)

Then looks at the paper again then sees a artists interpretation of what they look like with their nicknames and real names Twilight : weird nicknames

RD : what are they

Twilight : "Ice Cube Eazy E MC Ren Dr Dre & DJ Yella

(RD & Spike laughs harder)

Twilight : those are just nicknames they have real names

Spike: what are they ?

Twilight: O'Shea Jackson

RD Snickers

Twilight :Eric Lynn Wright

Spike Snickers

Twilight : Lorenzo Jerald Patterson

RD Snickers

Twilight : Andre Romelle Young

Spike Snickers

Twilight: & Antoine Carraby

RD & Spike laughs even harder


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting: Ponyville,** Equestria

Rarity Apple Jack RD Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Scootaloo & Spike laughing

Twilight walks over

Twilight : What's so funny ?

RD: I read them prophecy

Twilight: So you took something from my library without permission ?

RD : Yeah

Twilight: (sigh) whatever

Suddenly outta nowhere a giant portal opened up

And (obviously) the N.W.A fall out of the sky

Ice Cube : Dre can you get your ass out of my face

DJ Yella : Eazy can you get your d*ck outta my face

Eazy: OMG OMG Where's my hat !  
Ice Cube : OMG someone find his hat !

Fluttershy: um is this it ?

"COMPTON" Hat on Fluttershy's head

Eazy grabs hat

Eazy : OMG Thank God

Ice Cube : Great we found Eazy's hat now for our second task

DJ Yella: what's the second task

MC Ren : I thinks its trying to FIND OUT WHERE THE F*CK WE ARE

Twilight : Hey no unkind language

Eazy : first of all DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE F*CK TO DO and second of all where the f*ck are we

Twilight : well your in Pony Ville

Ice Cube : let me guess its filled with ponies

Macintosh : YEP

Ice Cube : Eazy you didn't happen to get a way to go back did you

Eazy : (puts on hat) ooooooohhhhhhh that's what I was supposed to do

Ice Cube : YOU SON OF A BITCH

Ice cube about to brawl with Eazy but

The rest of N.W.A break them up

Ice Cube : al right I'm chill I'm cool

Eazy : I seriously doubt that

Twilight : what a minute can all of you line up and look at my direction ?

Dr Dre : Hey it isn't the first time

All of N.W.A lined up

Twilight : Ice Cube

Ice Cube rises his hand

Twilight looks at the original prophecy

Then back at Cube

looks at the original prophecy

Then back at Cube

Twilight : Eazy-E

Eazy-E rises his hand

Twilight looks at the original prophecy

Then back at Eazy-E

Does the same thing to the rest of N.W.A

Twilight goes to her friends

(45 Minutes later)

Twilight : okay this may sound crazy but read this

Twilight gives them the prophecy to N.W.A

N.W.A laugh their A$$'S off

Twilight : I know it sounds crazy-

DJ Yella : Ya think

N.W.A laughs

Twilight: prophecies are always true

MC Ren: Yeah and we actually landed on the moon

N.W.A laughs

Twilight: are you guys done

Eazy : yea were done

Twilight: I know it sounds crazy but no prophecy was ever proven untrue so it has to be true besides the prophecy shows a clear representation of each single one of you and with your nicknames and real names

Eazy : look in our world there is a thing called a TSA its supposed to protect us but they never stopped a terrorists at all when its supposed to protect us

Leans closer to Twilight

Eazy : and just because a little piece of paper that's like a 1000 years old says we are going to protect ( points to Twilight ) you

( complete and udder silence )

Eazy and N.W.A walk off

Twilight just stays there and looks down thinking to her self "they must be right"


	3. Chapter 3

Setting: Ponyville, Equestria

Eazy: hey if were going to stay in this shit-hole we might as well find something to do cool ?

All : Cool

Eazy: aint see all yawl later

All: ok

Eazy : what happens when you get arrested

All: Play the Victim Card

Eazy : good Peace

All : Peace

Dr Dre walks over to a pony on a dj turntable (ponies name is DJ Pon-3 in case you were wondering )

Dre : Yo

DJ Pon-3 :Yea ?

Dre: You're a Dj

DJ Pon-3 : Yep

Dre : Mind if I try ?

DJ Pon-3: I don't see why not

Dre : You mind if I use my owns disks

DJ Pon-3: Ok

Dre puts in disks in the turntables

And I cant write down the lyrics because its not a real "song" so if you want to know what Dre go into youtube type in

"Dr. Dre - It's Time Straight Outta Compton Extended Audio"

with that out of the way lets continue

so while Dre plays the song I just said all the ponies in pony Ville

hears the song and (of course) {if I had a shot for every time I said of course} all the ponies gives attention to Dre

and Vinyl is clearly jealous ( Also this is never followed up )

So while this is going on Ice Cube gets hungry

Then he sees sugar cube corner

Ice Cube : hmmm looks like a good place to eat

shit I don't got any money

Pinkie Pie bounces by

Ice Cube : Hey ugh….. Pinkie Pie ?

Pinkie Pie : Yeees ?

Ice Cube : can you spare some change ?

Pinkie : okay

Pinkie hands Cube about 50 bits

Ice Cube : Thanks

Ice Cube comes out of sugar cube corner with a lot candy and a cake

And it reads F*ck The Police

And while this is going on DJ Yella

Is walking around Apple Jacks Farm

Also looking for food sees AJ picking up apples

DJ Yella : Yo can I have some apples

AJ : I reckon you came in just in time me and the family is having dinner

Yella: can I join ?

AJ : of course you can in the apple family any one can join our dinners

And then Yella and AJ have dinner inside the house

And while that is going on

MC Ren is at Fluttershys's house

MC Ren :So you protect animals ?

Fluttershy: Yes

Ren : PETA would love you

Fluttershy: What's PETA

MC REN: People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals

Fluttershy : what do they do ?

MC REN : the organization first caught the public's attention in the summer of 1981 during what became known as the Silver Spring monkeys case, a widely publicized dispute about experiments conducted on 17 macaque monkeys inside the Institute of Behavioral Research in Silver Spring, Maryland. The case lasted ten years, involved the only police raid on an animal laboratory in the United States, triggered an amendment in 1985, to that country's Animal Welfare Act, and established PETA as an internationally known organization.[4]Today it focuses on four core issues—opposition to factory farming, fur farming, animal testing, and animals in entertainment. It also campaigns against eating meat, fishing, the killing of animals regarded as pests, the keeping of chained backyard dogs, cock fighting, dog fighting, and bullfighting.

Fluttershy : fascinating can you tell me more about your universe

MC Ren : well I can tell you about me and my friends

Fluttershy : Okay

MC Ren : we were among the earliest and most significant popularizers and controversial figures of the gangsta rap sub-genre, and we are widely considered one of the greatest and most influential groups in the history of hip hop music. We were active from 1986 to 1991, we endured controversy owing to their music's explicit lyrics, that many viewed as being disrespectful of women, as well as to its glorification of drugs and crime. We were subsequently banned from many mainstream American radio stations. In spite of this, we had sold over 10 million units in the United States alone. We were also known for our deep hatred of the police system, which sparked much controversy over the years.

Fluttershy: amazing tell me more

MC Ren : alright so we were at this concert in Detroit and the police asked up not to sing our arguably our best song "F*ck The Police"

so after they asked us not to sing it we all agreed to sing the song anyway no matter what happens so at the very end of our concert Ice Cube sings the song and then we heard gun shots and every just starts running out and we run out backstage and once we thought we were done but once we turn around and the police is there and with thousands of people watching we get arrested

Fluttershy: wow tell me more

And for 5-6 hours MC Ren and Fluttershy were telling stories back and forth

\And finally when this was going on Eazy-E saw AJ and Apple Bloom (AB) were selling apples and while AJ and AB were distracted Eazy-E stole 5 apple baskets then AB caught him stealing and yelling out

AB : AJ someone stole most of our apples !

Then AJ contacted the local authority and while Eazy-E is getting arrested Eazy-E is saying that the cop was being racist towards him and then Ice Cube came in and then saved Eazy from getting arrested (via shooting the cop)

And then someone contacted Princess Celestia and she said forced N.W.A to come to Canterlot and then….


	4. Chapter 4

**Setting: Canterlot,** Equestria

N.W.A are on a train to Canterlot

Eazy-E : So you guys aren't racist right ?

Random Royal Guard #1 : right

Ice Cube : then way the f*ck are we chained up

Random Royal Guard #2 : Silence !

(silence)

Random Royal Guard #2 : Hey Aiden what's the Ashley Madison password again

Aiden: I think its MLG69

Random Royal Guard #2: I tried that

Aiden: all caps?

Random Royal Guard #2 : yes

Aiden : OMG Tyler you do this every time whenever you try to login to Ashley Madison then you complain like its my fault !

Tyler : c'mon I married you just to tell me the passwords and none of them ever works !

Aiden : OMG can you just STFU

Tyler: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT

Chris Jericho ( as Royal Guard ) : WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP !?

Ice Cube : How did Tyler get a laptop

Doctor Hooves : I made it

Eazy : are we high ?

Dre : this is the MLG train

Ice Cube : oh

So after the creator was high and wrote this chapter (not really)

N.W.A was sent to princess celestia's throne room

Celestia told everyone in the room to leave

And they they all started to talk

Celestia : Gentlemen…

Eazy: um Niggaz

Celestia : of course as I were saying I got a letter from Twilight Sparkle and…..

Eazy: Wait her last name is Sparkle

N.W.A laugh there A$$"S off

Celestia: As I was saying she said you 5 were the humanoids that the prophecy fulfilled

Eazy: ah shit you too ?

Ice Cube: if we have to repeat our selves from the last 3 chapters I am going to go Charles Manson on some bitches

Celestia: oh sorry if your annoyed by this but you must understand prophecies are never fa….

Ice Cube : THAT'S IT IM TRIGGERD

Celestia: Are you done

Ice Cube : yes

Celestia: when the anti-her….

MC Ren : who is the anti hero ?

DJ Yella: King Kong ?

Eazy: Godzilla ?

Ice Cube: Jerry ?

Dre: Trump ?

MC Ren: Clinton?

Celestia: Can I finish ?!

Eazy: fine

Celestia: the anti-hero will come and with the power of all of your singing voice to defeat it and eliminate him

Dre: the fuck is this a Disney movie ?

Eazy: you did date Michel'le

Dre: go f*ck yourself

Celestia: FOCUS if we just…..

Eazy: NO

Celestia: but if you ju…..

MC Ren: NO

Dre: NO

Ice Cube: NO

DJ Yella: NO

Eazy: look before we left we agreed to a deal to preform a concert tonight at 6 its 5:30

Ice Cube: Yea we gotta catch the MLG train

Celestia: (sigh) you are dismissed

Eazy: before we go I gotta ask you something

Celestia: yes ?

Eazy: if you're the one of only two in power then how aren't you our Luna for that matter a Queen

Celestia: ugh….hey your train is coming

Eazy: I will return and you shall answer that question if that's the last thing I do !


	5. Chapter 5

**Setting: Canterlot,** Equestria

N.W.A are on a train to Canterlot

Eazy-E : So you guys aren't racist right ?

Random Royal Guard #1 : right

Ice Cube : then way the f*ck are we chained up

Random Royal Guard #2 : Silence !

(silence)

Random Royal Guard #2 : Hey Aiden what's the Ashley Madison password again

Aiden: I think its MLG69

Random Royal Guard #2: I tried that

Aiden: all caps?

Random Royal Guard #2 : yes

Aiden : OMG Tyler you do this every time whenever you try to login to Ashley Madison then you complain like its my fault !

Tyler : c'mon I married you just to tell me the passwords and none of them ever works !

Aiden : OMG can you just STFU

Tyler: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT

Chris Jericho ( as Royal Guard ) : WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP !?

Ice Cube : How did Tyler get a laptop

Doctor Hooves : I made it

Eazy : are we high ?

Dre : this is the MLG train

Ice Cube : oh

So after the creator was high and wrote this chapter (not really)

N.W.A was sent to princess celestia's throne room

Celestia told everyone in the room to leave

And they they all started to talk

Celestia : Gentlemen…

Eazy: um Niggaz

Celestia : of course as I were saying I got a letter from Twilight Sparkle and…..

Eazy: Wait her last name is Sparkle

N.W.A laugh there A$$"S off

Celestia: As I was saying she said you 5 were the humanoids that the prophecy fulfilled

Eazy: ah shit you too ?

Ice Cube: if we have to repeat our selves from the last 3 chapters I am going to go Charles Manson on some bitches

Celestia: oh sorry if your annoyed by this but you must understand prophecies are never fa….

Ice Cube : THAT'S IT IM TRIGGERD

Celestia: Are you done

Ice Cube : yes

Celestia: when the anti-her….

MC Ren : who is the anti hero ?

DJ Yella: King Kong ?

Eazy: Godzilla ?

Ice Cube: Jerry ?

Dre: Trump ?

MC Ren: Clinton?

Celestia: Can I finish ?!

Eazy: fine

Celestia: the anti-hero will come and with the power of all of your singing voice to defeat it and eliminate him

Dre: the fuck is this a Disney movie ?

Eazy: you did date Michel'le

Dre: go f*ck yourself

Celestia: FOCUS if we just…..

Eazy: NO

Celestia: but if you ju…..

MC Ren: NO

Dre: NO

Ice Cube: NO

DJ Yella: NO

Eazy: look before we left we agreed to a deal to preform a concert tonight at 6 its 5:30

Ice Cube: Yea we gotta catch the MLG train

Celestia: (sigh) you are dismissed

Eazy: before we go I gotta ask you something

Celestia: yes ?

Eazy: if you're the one of only two in power then how aren't you our Luna for that matter a Queen

Celestia: ugh….hey your train is coming

Eazy: I will return and you shall answer that question if that's the last thing I do !


	6. Chapter 6

**Setting: MLG Train,** Equestria

Aiden and Tyler are still arguing

Chris Jericho: THAT'S IT (grabs sketch book) YOU JUST MADE THE LIST

Ice Cube: what happened now ?

Aiden: Tyler thinks that Keemstar did absolutely nothing wrong and that Leafy Grade A and Pyro manipulated his fans and audience !

Tyler: the racist shit he said was in a trash talking battle !

Eazy: hold up racist shit ? Tyler : yea

Eazy: Cube think if lyrics Dre Yella think of the beat We gotta make this important and exciting


	7. Chapter 7

**Setting: Ponyville,** Equestria

After 10 songs just after f*ck the police Ice Cube goes on the mic Ice Cube Every Pony we would to introduce 3 special people please let us introduce LeafyIsHere GradeAUnderA and Pyrocinacal (please bare with me) LeafyIsHere GradeAUnderA and Pyrocinacal comes out there about to make their musical debut (please bare with me) Leafy: yawl ready ? Crowd: HELL YEA Dre

Right about now, N.W.A. court is in full effect Judge Dre presiding In the case of N.W.A. vs. DramaAlert Prosecuting attorneys are GradeA, Leafyishere And Pyro-motherfucking Cynical

Order, order, order Leafy, take the motherfucking stand Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth And nothing but the truth so help your Reptilian ass?

Leafy : You goddamn right!

Well won't you tell everybody what the fuck you gotta say?

Fuck the Keemstar coming straight from the underground A young nigga got it bad cause Alex's brown And not the other color so Keemstar think They have the authority to Swat a minority Fuck that shit, cause I ain't the one For a punk motherfucker with a badge and a gun To be beating on, and thrown in jail We can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell Fucking with me cause I'm a teenager With a little bit of gold and a pager Searching my car, looking for the product Thinking every nigga is selling narcotics You'd rather see, me in the pen Than me and Lorenzo rolling in a Benz-o Beat a Bitch out of shape And when I'm finished, bring the yellow tape To tape off the scene of the slaughter Still getting swoll off bread and water I don't know if they fags or what Search a nigga down, and grabbing his nuts And on the other hand, without a gun he can't get none But don't let it be a black and a white one Cause they'll slam ya down to the street top Black people showing out for the white bitch Leafy will swarm On any motherfucker in a gay uniform Just cause I'm from the CPT Punk police are afraid of me, huh A young nigga on the warpath And when I'm finished, it's gonna be a bloodbath Of Daniel, dying in L.A Yo Dre, I got something to say

Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert

Dre

GradeA, will you please give your testimony To the jury about this fucked up incident?

GradeA

Fuck Keemstar and Grade said it with authority Because the innocent on the street is a majority A gang is with whoever I'm stepping And the motherfucking weapon is kept in A stash box, for the so-called law Wishing Grade was a **Brit** that they never saw Lights start flashing behind me But they're scared of a **Brit** so they mace me to blind me But that shit don't work, I just laugh Because it gives them a hint not to step in my path For Keem, I'm saying, "Fuck you punk!" Reading my rights and shit, it's all junk Pulling out a silly club, so you stand With a fake-ass badge and a gun in your hand But take off the gun so you can see what's up And we'll go at it punk, and I'ma fuck you up! Make you think I'mma kick your ass But drop your gat, and Grade's gonna blast I'm sneaky as fuck when it comes to crime But I'ma smoke them now and not next time Smoke any motherfucker that sweats me Or any asshole that threatens me I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope Taking out Keemstar, he can't cope with me The motherfucking villain that's mad With potential, to get bad as fuck So I'ma turn it around Put in my clip, yo, and this is the sound { *BOOM, BOOM*} Yeah, something like that But it all depends on the size of the gat Taking out a police would make my day But a **Brit** like Grade don't give a fuck to say

Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert

Pyro, won't you step up to the stand And tell the jury how you feel about this bullshit?

I'm tired of the motherfucking jacking Sweating my gang, while I'm chilling in the shack, and Shining the light in my face, and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt I kick ass - or maybe cause I blast On a stupid-ass nigga when I'm playing with the trigger Of an Uzi or an AK Cause Daniel always got something stupid to say They put out my picture with silence Cause my identity by itself causes violence The P with the criminal behavior Yeah, I'm a gangsta, but still I got flavor Without a gun and a badge, what do ya got? A sucker in a uniform waiting to get shot By me, or another Alex And with a gat it don't matter if he's smaller or bigger (GradeAunderA: Size don't mean shit, he's from the old school fool) And as you all know, P's here to rule Whenever I'm rolling, keep looking in the mirror And ears on cue, yo, so I can hear a Dumb motherfucker with a gun And if I'm rolling off the 8, he'll be the one That I take out, and then get away While I'm driving off laughing this is what I'll say

Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert

The verdict

The jury has found you guilty of being a redneck White bread, chickenshit motherfucker But wait, that's a lie! That's a god damn lie! Get him out of here! Get him the fuck out my face! I want justice! Out, right now! Fuck you, you Fucking Niggers!

Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert Fuck Drama Alert

and then all of a sudden…


	8. Chapter 8

**Setting: Ponyville,** Equestria

BANG An explosion set off in the distance

And then you look, all you see is pony's runnin  
And fallin and yellin and pushin and screamin  
And cussin,

N.W.A Leafy GradeA and Pyro run off to their 64 Impalas

Twilight : where in Equestria are you guys going ?

Eazy: I'm gonna creep away real slow and jumped in the six-fo'  
Wit the "Diamond in the back, sun-roof top"

(if you don't listen to N.W.A you will not get this reference)

Twilight: but….

All:NO

And then they drive off (like I said its not supposed to be serious) but they don't drive to escape the drive to help they drive directly to where the explosion was and they get out of the six-fo'

Ice Cube : do we have to ?

Eazy: do you want deaths of millions be in your hands

Cube: (sigh) fine

Yella: were is he ?

Ren: is that it ?

And then a giant Godzilla Donald trump Hillary Clinton King Kong Jerry Heller appeared

Ice Cube : this gotta be a joke Voice:

YES IT IS A JOKE BUT COME ON IN (door appears) PLEASE DO IT YOU WONT POKE

Ice Cube: We have to

Voice: COME ON IT MUST BE DONE OR YOUR SOUL WILL BE LIKE NONE

Ice Cube: is it safe to say it would be better if we were ginger

Voice: PLEASE IF YOU COME IN YOU WONT BE UNHINGED

Ice Cube: we'll come in if you STFU

Voice: OK JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR

Ice cube opens the door all of N.W.A Leafy Pyro and GradeA go through the door…


	9. Chapter 9

**Setting: The Door**

N.W.A Leafy GradeA and Pyro go through the door and then they fall of a cliff but it was just a mind f*ck so once they realize it was a trick this happens… Eazy: YOU MOTHERF*CKER

Voice: c'mon guys I'm not a bad guy

Dre: Yes you are

Voice: I'm not a good guy

Ice Cube: no shit Sherlock

Voice : I'm the guy

Eazy: are you Roman Reigns ?

Voice: no

Ice Cube : so some prophecy says singing kills you or some shit ?

Voice: Yep

Eazy: so do we sing now or…

Then a stage pops up and the voice was Discord

Discord: Please sing for me

Dre: me and Yella need our turntables smart ass

Discord: oops my mistake

2 turntables pop up

Eazy: we need mics

Discord: oops

5 mics pop up

Ice Cube : Yawl ready?

All: hell yea

I don't want to bore any of you with the sining…

Some A$$hole: you didn't already ?

Shut the f*ck up I don't want to bore any of you with the sining so ill just skip to the end

Eazy (sining) : Cause the boyz n tha hood are always hard You come talking that trash we'll pull your card Knowing nothing in life but to be legit Don't quote me boy, 'cause I ain't said shit

(if you wanna know what Eazy was sining go to youtube and type this in Cruising Down the street in my 64 / Eazy-E )

Discord slow claping

Discord : very good but not great

Ice Cube: oh c'mon

Eazy: its been 7 hours !

Dre : my fingers hurt

Ren: my voice is (voice crack) CRACKING

Leafy: yea I'm really busy once I go home so….

Discord: shut up you chinless f*ck

Leafy: what the f*ck did you just say

Discord: did I say anything

Pyro: no one makes fun of his (points to his chin)

Leafy goes Super Sayan

All: RUN !

Leafy: Kameeeeeeeeeeehameeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Discord is dead no voodoo bullshit no regeneration like a doctor who show no He has passed on. This person is no more. He has ceased to be. He's expired and gone to meet his maker. He's a stiff! Bereft of life! He rests in peace! If Leafy didn't go Super Sayan, he'd be pushing up DAISIES! His metabolic processes are now history! HE'S OFF THE TWIG! HE'S KICKED THE BUCKET! HE'S SHUFFLED OFF THE MORTAL COIL! RUN DOWN THE CURTAIN AND JOINED THE FRIGGIN' CHOIR INVISIBLE!

Eazy: well he's dead

Dre: but just to make sure…..

The rest of N.W.A pulls out their own weapons and shot the corpse od Discord and no response

Leafy : well I guess he's gone

Pyro: like keemstar's career

All laughs

Ice Cube : seriously lets get the f*ck out of here

Then every one gets in the 64 and leaves

 **Setting: Ponyville,** Equestria

Twilight sees the 64 pull up

Twilight : where were you guys

Ice Cube: well the (air quotes) anti hero is dead

Twilight : you guys killed him ?!

Macintosh: YEP

Ice Cube : so since you're an alicorn can you send us back to our world

Twilight : (sigh) will you guys did defeat the enemy so I guess I should

Eazy : great send us to Compton , California send Leafy to Seattle and send GradeA and Pyro to England

Twilight: okay

Twilight uses here magic to send them all back home

The ponies wave good by

Eazy turns around and points the middle finger

Pinkie Pie: Bye !

Setting: Compton, California N.W.A come back home and smoke weed THE END


End file.
